In electronics, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) may be denoted as a device for converting an analog signal to a digital (usually binary) code. Simple switches, a network of resistors, current sources or capacitors may implement this conversion.
For instance when transmitting signals between a transmitter and a receiver, an ADC operation may be necessary at the side of the receiver.
EP 1,233,615 A1 discloses to minimize an analog/digital converter over-dimensioning within the framework of reception of signals originating from a satellite and exhibiting power levels that can vary over time. A technique of automatic gain control is disclosed by EP 1,233,615 A1, which handles the setting of the noise level associated with the amplified signal. The automatic gain control is achieved by neutralizing the signal received by the antenna, and by adjusting the gain during the neutralization of the signal received until a predetermined noise level is obtained at the end of the reception facility.
However, the procedure of EP 1,233,615 A1 may be complex and may lack reliability.